Game Bang: Truth or Dare (Marhinki)
by TheHyperNarcoleptic
Summary: One fateful Game Bang, Anthony decides to do Truth or Dare as an attempt to finally get Mari and Sohinki together, but will Mari and Sohinki admit their feelings for eachother? Rated T for a bit of bad language. Smosh Games, Marhinki. Please leave helpful reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! TheHyperNarcoleptic here with a Marhinki story! I know what you're thinking, cliché Truth or Dare, but come on. Let's not pretend that we ALL wish it would happen for real.**

**(Mario voice:) Here we goo!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Smosh Games. Yep.**

**-Third Person POV-**

Anthony, Ian, Lasercorn and Joven were crouching in the janitor cupboard, with only light of Anthony's iPhone to guide them from toppling on top of eachother. "Guys, Matt's bullshit has gone on long enough," said Anthony.  
>"It's time for him to man up!" Agreed Ian.<br>"But how?" Asked Joven. "I mean, no one can persuade him to..."  
>Lasercorn scratched the thin stubble on his chin. "...How do you suggest we do this?"<br>Then, altogether, they exclaimed the obvious matter.  
>"Mari and Sohinki HAVE to get together!"<br>The four were in a huge dilemma. Well, rather Sohinki was in a huge dilemma, and they wanted to butt in.  
>Sohinki had had a huge crush on Mari from the first week of working at Smosh games, and vice versa, yet the both were oblivious to eachother's feelings for eachother. At last, the four Smosh Gamers were getting sick of watching the shameless flirting between the two, and decided to somehow get Sohinki to confess his obvious love for Mari. However, this was proving to be more than difficult.<br>Ian raked his fingers through his bowl-cut hair. "Ugh, it's no use! We won't be able to persuade him to ask her out."  
>Anthony's face suddenly lit up evilly, and could feel devil horns growing on his head. "If we can't persuade him, maybe we should put him in a position where he's forced to..."<br>Joven gasped. "No... Surely we wouldn't do that to Matt!"  
>Ian looked at Anthony with a look of awe and horror. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"<br>He nodded. "Time for another Game Bang, bitch..."

_

**-Mari's POV-**

"Game Bang!"  
>"Today," started Anthony, with an evil glint in his eyes, "we are going to have a very special Game Bang."<br>Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit. That means the punishment will be extra humiliating... Which means I'll lose... Which means I'll embarrass myself in front of Matt. Yet again. God, life is SO not fair.  
>"Today, YOU, the audience have chosen what we play."<br>I sigh with relief. Phew, that was close.  
>"And you chose..."<br>I crossed my fingers and held my breath.  
>"...Truth or Dare..."<br>Oh god.  
>"...EXTREME version!"<br>OH GOD.  
>"Let's go!" Chirped Joven.<br>"Humiliation bang..." I muttered.  
>"Humiliation bang!" Repeated Sohinki cheerily, who I realised was standing next to me.<br>I blushed so much.  
>Goddamn it.<p>

**-Sohinki's POV-**

Truth or Dare. Game Bang. Camera. YouTube. Internet. Millions of people.  
>Mari.<br>Whatever sin I had committed to deserve this, like, God, I'm sorry, but THIS is cruel. My entire dignity was on the line. And that line was very thin. And most likely about to be crossed.  
>"Lasercorn, pick first!" Chimed Joven.<br>And most likely by Lasercorn.  
>"I choose..."<br>Not me, not me...  
>"...Mari!"<br>I was safe. However, something in my gut told me that something wasn't right. And it certainly had nothing to do with the burrito I had for breakfast.  
>"Ugh, why do you guys always choose me?" Groaned Mari. "Is it because I'm Asian? THIS IS RACISM!"<br>I laughed. Mari made everything seem a little better. I saw Joven staring at me staring at Mari. He wiggled his eyebrows. I gave him the dirtiest look possible. If looks could kill, he would be dead a million times over.  
>"Truth or dare?" Cackled Lasercorn devilishly.<br>"Let's start off with a truth!" Mari chimed.  
>"Who would you most rather go out with out of us five?" He asked, gesturing to all of the guys, including me.<br>"Well, not Joven, because he eats my food all the time," she began, immediately rejecting Joven. "Lasercorn is engaged, so is Anthony," crossing the next two off her list. "And Sohinki..."  
>I waited to be rejected.<br>"...Is nicer than anyone else in the world, so Sohinki, definitely."  
>I sat, staring at the floor in disbelief. Did I heard that correctly? Surely she said Ian. Ian kinda sounds like Sohinki- wait, NOTHING sounds like Sohinki.<br>She chose me.  
>Let's just let that sink in for a second.<br>She. Chose. ME.  
>Oh my god.<br>What.  
>"Wow."<br>I mentally slapped myself immediately as the word slipped out. My face became bright red, and Mari giggled. My face turned from bright red to an alarmingly dark crimson.  
>I don't think I could've blushed more. Then she flipped her hair.<br>I was wrong. I could.  
>_<p>

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'll try to update soon :)**

**Please review, fave, follow and all that stuff!**

**Reviews are the best thing, and they encourage me not to fall asleep... Zzz...**

**QUICK! WAKE ME UP! :D**

**(PS: I'll be sure to return the favour)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I would really appreciate ANY reviews you lot have, as I'm not sure how I'm doing! I love to have feedback, and ANYTHING is welcome! Also, huge shout out to littledino1011, my bestie, and check out her stories if you're a Hetalia or Harry Potter fan! She is fantastic 3**

**On with the story!**

**-Third person POV-**

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" exclaimed Ian, with an exaggerated pouty face, prompting the rest of the gamers to laugh.

"Sorry Ian, but someone has to tell you you're a douche," chuckled Anthony.

"She didn't say I'm a douche, she's obviously just jealous of my_ fabulous_ bowl cut," said Ian sarcastically, running his hands through his hair, before throwing an evil glance at Mari. "Or maybe she just wants to go out with Sohinki."

Both Mari and Sohinki gave Ian a sharp look, telling him to shut up. Ian shot Joven and Lasercorn a knowing look.

"Is there something you're hiding from us, Mari?" said Lasercorn tauntingly. "Perhaps… an obviously undying passion for Sohinki?!"

"Shut up, stop annoying Mari!" snapped Sohinki, burning bright red.

"Ooh, Sohinki, the knight in shining armour," taunted Joven.

"Guys, _SHUT UP_!" yelled Mari furiously.

They all shut up. None of the Smosh gamers dared disagree with Mari when she was in a rage like this.

"Thank you," Sohinki mouthed at Mari, and she blushed a deep crimson.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn to pick," said Joven. "I choose…"

**-Sohinki's POV-**

Man, as soon as this Game bang is over, I am going to kill Joven. And Lasecorn. Ooh, most _definitely_ Lasercorn. How could they embarrass me like this in front of Mari? They know how much I like her.

How much I_ love _her.

Dammit, I have horrible friends.

"I choose…" Joven hesitated.

I give him death stare. He had better not choose me. He had FUCKING BETTER not choose me. I narrowed my eyebrows at him and cracked my knuckles.

"Uh – L-Lasercorn…" he choked on his words, nervously, staring at me like a rabbit in the headlights.

I smirked. Damn, I should do that more often. I might get free lunch for the next year. Hehe, how things have changed from high school...

**-Mari's POV-**

I sat in silence as Lasercorn fulfilled his dare of eating 10 jalapenos. My face felt as if it were burning up. I didn't dare look at Sohinki. I felt as if my heart might rip in two.

How could Ian embarrass me this much in front of Sohinki? Did Melanie tell him how much I liked him? Did Kalel tell Anthony? Oh shit.

That aside, I just confessed _ON CAMERA_ that I would go out with Sohinki! What is wrong with me?! The Marhinki shippers will go frantic, and make it just more awkward for me and Matt.

Now, I'm not saying that I _don't_ ship Marhinki myself… I mean, wouldn't it be so nice for me to finally go out with someone as caring and wonderful as Matt?! But apparently I have the ability to ask out douchy guys with no sense of compassion as easily as counting to 3, but then be completely tongue-tied around the one guy I really truly like?! Life is so unfair.

Lasercorn ran off to spit his eighth jalapeno into the bin, and then it was my turn to pick.

**Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Once again, fave, review and follow, and make my day :) It takes 2 seconds to make me the happiest writer in the world!**

**WOOO LOVE Y'ALL!**

**TheHyperNarcoleptic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! First of all...**

**GlitterBomb: Apologies that my chapters are short! I usually have that problem with stories, but I'll do my best to make them longer in the future!**

**just a reader (whoever you are...): You wanted more? Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: ...you know I don't own Smosh Games. Sigh...**

**-Mari's POV-**

Who to choose? Oh GOD, ohgodohgod...

"Uhh... Sohinki?"

GODDAMMIT MARI! Why, why, WHY, did I just do that? I don't know what to ask him!

_Ask him if he likes you._

NO! Shut up, conscience.

_Well, you asked me a question._

Shut up.

_Hmmph._

"Huh?"

I snapped back to reality from my argument with myself to Sohinki looking expectantly up at me. "Uh..." I hesitated. "Uh... Truth or Dare?"

He sat perfectly still in silence for at least 5 seconds. It was almost frightening how still he was. He replied confidently with "Dare."

The other Smosh Games boys snickered childishly behind me. "Ooh, you Daredevil, Sohinki!" howled Joven.

"Showin' off to the ladies!" hollered Lasercorn, who returned to laughing hysterically.

All of these reactions were making me blush furiously and I almost let out a high pitched squeal.

_No Mari! Come on, think strong independent woman... Think Beyoncé..._ _yes! And now... REVENGE!_

I sat up taller, swallowed down my strange squeal, and looked Sohinki flirtatiously in the eye.

"Kick Lasercorn and Joven for me."

Sohinki smiled. I smiled back.

"In the balls."

**-Sohinki's POV-**

"WHAT?!" yelled Joven and Lasercorn simultaneously.

"But- but MARIII!" whined Joven.

"INJUSTICE!" yelled an angry Lasercorn.

_God, I love Mari._

"I would be honoured, m'lady," I replied in a posh English accent.

She winked at me.

_She winked at me._

I went all tumblr fangirl inside.

"But wait!" cried Anthony. "You can't kick both of them in one go."

"Yeah, you have to choose _one_," smirked Ian.

"I choose Joven." I immediately said.

Lasercorn punched the air. "What the hell, man?!" screamed Joven.

"Sorry dude, the lady said you first," I replied apologetically, and Mari giggled.

"Aha, justice has prevailed!" Lasercorn was yelling victoriously.

I walked up to Joven. "WAIT!"

I froze. Mari stood up. "Since it's my dare, I would be honoured to do the other half of the dare with you." I stood in stunned silence. She turned to Ian and Anthony expectantly. "Well?"

Anthony looked at Ian. "I... guess so?"

Ian shrugged and laughed. "Fine by me."

"Dude, I thought we were Iancorn!" whined Lasercorn. "What happened to the bromance?"

Ian smiled apologetically at Lasercorn. "Sorry dude, that's what happens when you eat my burrito!"

Lasercorn groaned. I grinned at Mari. "On 3?"

She nodded. "On 3."

_"One... Two... THREE!"_

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to review, follow and fave! The more reviews, the more I update!**

**Back to naptime, The HyperNarcoleptic xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait... again...**

**PS: Who else fangirled at the amount of Marhinki when they went to Universal Studios Fright Night recently? IT WAS SO ADORABLE 3 3**

**-Third Person POV-**  
>Lasercorn and Joven lay doubled over in pain, groaning on the ground. Ian and Anthony were doubled over in laughter, clutching their bellies and trying not to pee themselves. Mari and Sohinki were standing up in an amused silence, their gazes directed at the floor. Mari suddenly burst out laughing, causing Sohinki to stare at her. She felt his gaze on her and looked up at him, still giggling. Seeing Mari, Sohinki began to laugh as well, and after a while they had stopped laughing, and were simply staring into each others eyes. They were completely unaware of their surroundings, and didn't notice the other gamers taking photos of them...<p>

**-Mari's POV-**  
>I have no idea of how much time passed when I was lost in Sohinki's eyes. All I really knew was how much I was really hopelessly in love with Matt. God, life is so unfair.<br>"Mari, Sohinki, stare into each other's eyes a bit more, it's not quite obvious enough. Oh wait, I lied."  
>Anthony's sudden exclamation startled me, and as I tried to go back to where I was sitting, I tripped over my own feet, and began to fall.<br>_"AHH!"_  
>As I fell, I reached up to the closest thing near to me that I could grab. And, of course, that happened to be Sohinki.<br>_CRASH!_  
>I crashed to the ground on top of Sohinki, and scrambled to my feet as fast as I could, blushing furiously. However, I just tripped on my laces again, and sat with my hair dishevelled and wild over my face. I felt my cheeks burning as the other guys starting laughing, and I stared at the floor. Sohinki, who had managed to stand up more successfully than I had, walked over calmly and offered me his hand to help get up. I accepted graciously, blushing further. "Thank you," I said, embarrassed. "Sorry..."<br>"Hey, don't worry about it," he replied calmly, giving me a wink.  
>I almost fell over again.<br>"Ooh, which filter screams 'Marhinki' more, Toaster or Kelvin?" chuckled Anthony, with Joven peering over his shoulder.  
>"Instagram is gonna love this," chimed Joven merrily.<br>I gave him a dirty look. He would SOO be paying for this later.

**-Sohinki's POV-**

I found it pointless to pretend to myself that I didn't enjoy Mari lying on top of me. However, what I did mind was the Instagram post I saw 2 minutes later.

"Anthony, would you like to explain THIS?!"

I was staring in disbelief at the photo of Mari and I staring into each other's eyes, captioned "Everyday is like a cheesy romcom with these two lovebirds around. #Marhinki" at already 320 likes.

A heavy feeling fell in my stomach. When Mari saw it, she looked as if she might murder someone.

Knowing her, she would.

However, the seriousness of this offense had not yet dawned on Anthony. "Hey, chill guys, I just call it as I see it," he said defensively. "Besides, Joven made me write it."

We turned viciously on Joven, whose face had turned pale. "Uh... please guys... come on... it was just a joke..."

I stood there fuming. However, Mari addressed him so coldly, it sent shivers even down my spine.

"JoshuaOvenshire," she ordered, with a disturbing calmness, "You _will _get out of this studio. You _will_ get in your car, and you _wil_l get me some food, and you _will_ have an adorable red panda toy for Sohinki. You _will_ be back in 5 minutes, and you _will_ not dare question me."

She pointed to the studio door, and he ran out wailing. The others stared at Mari and I, and left without a word. Wes followed them too. "I guess we'll keep filming in a couple of minutes..." he said, shaking.

As soon as the door closed, Mari collapsed to the floor in hysterical laughter. I couldn't help but join in too.

After our fit of laughter had subsided, we both sat by the wall, still giggling quietly, but uncontrollably. Mari smiled at me. "Joven better get me some good food. I'm so frickin' hungry."

I nodded. "It's about time I got a red panda toy." I looked at her. "What?"

She had put her panda hat on, and pulled the massive hat over her face. Then she pulled it up, just so that you could see her eyes. "Boo!" she said adorably.

I chuckled. "You're just like a red panda. So cute and cuddly, and just-"  
>Before I could finish my sentence, she had enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back, and we just sat there in a hug for a couple of minutes, before I pulled back and looked at her.<p>

"Mari?"

"Yeah?"

She was blushing.

_Maybe she likes you too!_

Don't be ridiculous, conscience. Just a coincidence.

"You're a million times better than a red panda."

Her face was red now, and so was mine.

Maybe she does like me, I thought. I wasn't sure, but Jesus Christ, how sure I was that I loved her.

**That's all for this chapter! Please review, fave amnd follow! The more reviews, the more often I update! They make me feel so warm and fuzzy and wonderful... just like Marhinki and red pandas :)**

**Back to naptime, TheHyperNarcoleptic xx**


End file.
